Not Alone
by Nyx Necro
Summary: There have been reports of people missing and found dead near a certain hotel. What is the case behind it? Warning for Suicide!
1. Intro

It was night time and there was a large hotel. The hotel was four stories and it looked like a Victorian style castle. It was an amazing building and the hotel was very popular for vacations.

It was called the Sevrhan Hotel.

Neinhart and Wahl were both workers for the hotel. They were both working the night shift which was informed to be the hardest job in the entire hotel. Neinhart thought that it was a joke and didn't take the rules seriously.

Wahl on the other hand thought of it as a joke as well when he first started working but now he saw that rules of the night shift were true.

At night the Sevrhan Hotel was rumored to be haunted and that there was paranormal activity going on. Not the normal doors slamming and messes being made everywhere. The paranormal things that happened would be seeing ghost figures roaming in the hallway and random messages everywhere.

However the most important rule was to stay indoors of the hotel for the entire midnight hour. From 12am to 3:33am. No one ever knew why but Neinhart wanted to know.

"Are you ready, Wahl?"

Wahl looked at him.

"Neinhart, it's a bad idea."

Neinhart looked at the time.

It was 11:45pm.

"We'll only look around for 10 minutes, there's nothing to be afraid of."

They then agreed on the plan then went outside.

As they were walking around the back of the hotel they didn't see anything that was off and Neinhart frowned in disappointment.

"What a waste, I was looking forward to seeing something out of blue."

Wahl turned his head.

"I can't believe that there was nothing to be nervous about here."

Wahl turn to leave to head back inside while Neinhart stayed outside a little longer.

Not long after that Neinhart heard a yell and ran to check on Wahl.

When he saw him he was in absolute horror.

Wahl was on the ground, drenched in blood and his limbs had been hacked off from his body. He was dead.

Neinhart went to his body only to see that there was a message in blood on Wahl's back.

 **He has seen you**

Neinhart was trembling where he stood and was in great fear.

"I need to get inside."

He ran for the door only to realize that it was locked. He began to search for his keys but couldn't find them. He then froze where he stood when he heard keys jingling behind him and slowly turned around to see a figure of a person standing a few feet away from him. He couldn't tell what the person looked like but he saw that the person wore a black long sleeve black coat that had a hoodie. The stranger held the keys in his hand then spoke.

"They warned you not to come outside after Midnight, you should have listened to them."

With that the stranger pulled out their bloodied machete and charged at Neinhart, killing him as well.

When the stranger was done and left a message on Neinhart he vanished from the area.

 **AN: There is the first chapter! I will update when I get the chance. I have not forgotten the other stories. Take care!**


	2. Belserion Sisters

Irene Belserion was a senior in high school but she wasn't your normal senior student getting ready for the part of life.

She was an Honor Roll student but unlike most seniors Irene didn't have friends to hang out with and she wasn't in any clubs. She was often alone doing what she wanted. Her teachers didn't pay much attention to her, they only saw her as a silent promising student.

Irene had a little sister, Erza Belserion. Erza was a freshman in high school and just like her sister she was an Honor Roll student. Erza was different from Irene, she had friends and was part of the Fairy Tail club that was for girls.

During the last class of the school day Erza got out her phone and saw that her mother had texted her.

 **Your father and I will be home late. There is money in your account for you to have dinner.**

Erza nodded to herself knowing that her mother only sent money into her account. She didn't understand why her parents never paid much attention to Irene.

When school was over Erza rushed to get to the hallway that her sister would sneak into when leaving large crowds.

She soon spotted Irene walking alone down the stairs then rushed after her.

"Big sis."

Irene looked over her shoulder.

"What?"

"Want to walk home together? We can stop somewhere to get dinner for tonight."

Irene frowned knowing instantly what happened.

"No. Walk with your friends and leave me alone."

She turned to leave again but Erza went with her.

"Please, Irene."

Irene frowned again.

"Fine, but I'm not talking to you."

Erza smiled then they both left the school grounds and began heading home.

As they walked in silence Irene could feel her little sister just staring at her. That was something she hated with passion. At the same time there was nothing that she could do about it.

Erza was the favorite daughter of their family while she was the outcast. Their parents only cared for Erza while Irene had to fend for herself. Her parents only kept her because they couldn't have another child after Erza was born so in the family Erza was the princess while Irene was the servant.

To be honest Irene hated her parents with passion way more than she hated being stared at. She wasn't sure what to think about Erza. To be honest Erza was the only family that cared for her but since their parents were around so much it was kind of hard to see. However when it was just them Erza would show her true colors to Irene, such as wanting to walk with her, have dinner with her. Erza just wanted to be with Irene.

Irene just viewed it as a waste of time since Erza couldn't be that way around her when their parents were around so then she just remained quiet as they walked home.

When they got home Irene went straight to her room while Erza just stayed downstairs.

Erza sat at the table alone with her head resting in her hands.

She just didn't understand it. She knew that her parents loved her but for some odd reason they wouldn't show that same affection to her older sister. They only saw Erza as the perfect daughter but to Erza she hated it. She couldn't bring herself to say that because Irene would get upset then their parents would blame Irene saying that she's nothing more than a burden.

Unlike their parents Erza was well aware that her sister was an Honor Roll students who never got into trouble and she had straight A's. For Erza, she honestly looked up to Irene as a role model. Though if anyone else were to find out they would ask Erza what the reason was.

Erza then saw her sister coming down and turned the TV on.

The TV showed another report of two people being killed near the Sevrhan Hotel.

Erza wasn't sure why but she had noticed that whenever there was a report of someone getting kidnapped or killed she would glance at Irene only to see that Irene would have a blank expression. Erza wondered what her older sister thought so then she went to Irene and sat next to her on the couch.

"Sis?"

Irene didn't looked at her.

"What?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

Whenever it was just them Erza longed to bond with her older sister, even if it was a small talk. She looked at Irene who still had the blank expression on her face.

"It's just that the news only mention about people who were killed near the Sevrhan hotel. I wonder why such a lovely hotel would be the main place for so many murders."

Irene then turned and went into the kitchen. She came out moments later with something to eat then left back upstairs. Erza wasn't sure what her sister was getting at but she knew not to question it.

Later that night when their parents got home Erza went to their room.

"Mother, Father?"

Her mother smiled at her.

"Yes Erza, darling?"

Erza knew that what she was going to ask would be a hard subject but she felt that she deserved to know.

"How come you had me?"

"What do you mean?"

Erza took a seat on the bed next to her mother.

"How come you only care for me but you both don't show that same attention for Irene. Irene is your first child, after all."

Erza wasn't too surprised to see her parents just looking at each other, then her father spoke.

"You see, Erza. You're nothing like your sister."

"What do you mean?"

"Your sister doesn't have a plan for her life so we can't do anything for her. You on the other hand have goals to reach and that's why your mother and I agreed to have you in advance classes."

Her mother nodded.

"If Irene had a small idea on what she wanted in life then we would have done the same for her. In fact we don't even know what her grades are but we know for a fact that you have over a 3.5 GPA."

Erza looked away.

"So if Irene had a plan for her life then you both would have shown her the same attention that you have for me?"

"Yes."

Erza nodded then left out of the room. After closing the door behind her she stopped in her tracks when she saw Irene standing in the hallway, it was clear that she had heard everything.

"Sister?"

Irene left back into her room leaving Erza in the hallway.

As Irene was in her room she sat on her bed then stared at the floor.

"I can't do this anymore."

Irene laid on her bed and went to sleep in sadness.

 **AN: Alright there is chapter 2! Thank you for reading and thank you for the reviews. I will continue to update this story!**


	3. New Job

The next day as Irene and Erza were both in school Irene was just writing a plan to herself in a notebook.

She was tired of her life the way it was. She hated how her parents never paid any attention to her. It was like this even before Erza was born. In the start Irene never understood why her parents only loved Erza.

For some reason Irene wondered something.

Suicide.

Yes, that was the only solution she could think of. She was still underage so if she tried to run away the police would get her and take her back home. Along with that her parents would scold her even more to make her feel worthless. At this rate Irene wanted nothing more than for the pain to end, killing herself was the best option to her.

She looked at the time and saw that it was lunch time and left out of her class.

As she walked out of her school Irene went to the hotel and made her way to the gate.

The Sevrhan Hotel grounds had been quite popular for many deaths yet many rich people came for vacations all the time which made Irene wonder why that was.

When she got inside of the gate Irene began to walk around but then she noticed a trail that was at the far end of the area. She went to the trail then soon spotted a stone bridge that was over a flowing river. Irene went to it and looked down at the water that was flowing under her.

As she looked at the water she looked on ahead to see what looked like a house so then she went further.

As she was walking Irene soon saw the house.

The house was three stories and it looked like a manor house of some sort. It stood alone surrounded by trees and then Irene noticed that there was cabin house that was attached to the house but the door was opened.

Irene not really caring about her safety went further to the cabin then went inside of the cabin.

As she was inside the cabin house was rather dark and it had a scent of fresh cut wood but then Irene saw what looked like a folder of papers. Irene picked the folder up only to see that it was a list of names of all those who were found dead on the grounds near the hotel.

She then put the folder down and her heart skipped a beat when she heard footsteps from an upper floor and she silently hid out of sight and peaked from her hiding spot to see who it was.

A figure, she guessed was a man came down the stairs. He wore a black long sleeve jacket that had a hood to cover his features.

The person silently went to where the file of papers was then he went to his chair that was in front of a fire place. Irene was still in her hiding spot and she was safe from the man. As she watched him she noticed that he was merely looking at the list and made comments on each person.

"Ajeel, chased him through the grounds during heavy rain and he fell into a quicksand pit. Dimaria, stabbed her many times because she was trying to show off to her friend. Wahl and Nienhart were both killed for not following the rules of the night shift."

He closed the file then closed his eyes.

"I wonder how I should kill my next victim."

He stood up from his chair then left out of the cabin closing the door.

Irene waited for a few minutes debating if she should leave or just let this person find her. She got out from her hiding spot and made sure it was safe to leave the cabin. She left away from the hotel and headed back home.

That evening as Irene was on her way home it was pouring so much and she didn't have a jacket with her.

When she got home she went inside only to see her parents, Erza and a manager from the hotel looking at her.

"Yes?'

Her mother frowned at her and her father spoke.

"The school called us and said that you had left. This manager had spotted you trespassing on the hotel grounds."

Irene looked away then the manager stood up.

"Irene, how far did you go?"

"To the cabin behind the hotel."

The manager's eyes widened then he spoke.

"Alright. I want to make a deal with you."

"A deal?"

"If you work for me during a night shift at the hotel I will not press charges on you. The night shift job is very important and we need someone who is willing to also live in the house that's there."

Irene nodded.

"Yes, I accept."

The manager smiled then handed Irene a file of papers.

"These will come in very handy for you. I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

With that the manager left and Irene left to her room.

Later on that night as Irene was packing the things that she would need for her job Erza came into her room.

"Sister?'

Irene looked at her.

"What is it?"

"How come you left the school? I saw you leave."

Irene faced her.

"Were you the one who told them?"

Erza shook her head then Irene went back to packing.

"I just wanted to leave. I was just stressed."

"Is there any way I could help you?"

Still with her back facing Erza Irene frowned to herself then spoke in a monotone voice.

"You could start by minding your own damn business."

Erza blinked.

"What? But Irene-"

"I heard every word from the night before when you spoke to Mother and Father. They want me to have a plan right, I do have one."

"You do?"

"Yes. My plan was to find any way to get away from them and this house. Once I leave your parents will be happy to only have you instead me being treated like an outcast."

Erza looked away in sadness.

"Would you at least let me visit you at your job?"

Irene just looked at her then went back to packing.

"For now my answer is no."

Erza nodded then Irene got into her bed.

"If you have nothing else to say, go to your room."

Erza could tell that her sister was indeed angry but now that her sister had been offered a job that allowed her to move somewhere else. It was clear that Irene was getting what she wanted for a long time, freedom.

Erza had a small smile on her face.

"Goodnight Irene, I hope you find what you're looking for."

"I already did."

Erza left out of the room and went to her room.

When she got there she laid on her bed and had tears streaming down her cheeks as she held a stuffed teddy bear to her. The teddy bear was a red teddy bear that said 'I love my sister' on the stomach. It was a gift from Irene when Erza was younger and their parents were so busy, leaving the girls with a relative.

Erza held the teddy bear close to her as much as she could then went to sleep.

After erza was deep in her sleep Irene went to her room and looked as sleeping sad Erza. Her eyes softened a little then Irene placed a hand on Erza's cheek then she saw the teddy bear.

"You still have this teddy bear? What for? I could have sworn that your parents got you a new one."

Erza moved in her sleep and mumbled.

"Irene…."

Irene just looked at her then she caressed Erza's cheek then left out of the room to go to bed.

'I'm sorry, Erza.'

 **AN: Alright there is the third chapter! Irene just got a job at the hotel to be on the night shift. What is going to happen and will she listen to the rules of the night shift job? I will update when I can, bye!**


	4. Night 1

The next day Irene went to the hotel and was taken to the house that was behind it. She wondered what the night shift job was about. Irene and the manager both stood in the living room of the large house that was behind the hotel.

"Sir, what is the night shift job? Don't I have to be at the hotel?"

The manager shook his head.

"No there's more than one night shift. One is at the hotel and the other is here. all the rules are in this paper."

Irene looked at the paper he handed her and she raised a brow.

"Stay inside of the hotel or house before Midnight, is something wrong?"

"This job is something that one would call a life change. Just follow the rules and you'll be fine."

With that he turned to leave but stopped.

"But incase if you do are ever outside after Midnight, hide anywhere you can. Just don't let _him_ see you."

Irene blinked then the manager left while Irene went to her room and began to unpack everything.

When she was done she began to read the rules to herself only to be a little confused about them.

 **Stay inside of the house or hotel before Midnight, otherwise you will be locked out until the Midnight hours are over.**

 **If it storms stay away from the forest.**

 **You will hear a piano being played but do not follow the music. You can listen but don't look for the one playing.**

 **Don't go into the cabin at all.**

 **Most of all DO NOT let him see you**

Irene just looked at the main rules then she left her room to explore the manor house that she was in. As she was walking around she went to the second floor of the house and looked up to see that there was a ladder opening that led to the attic.

With nothing else to do Irene got the ladder out and went inside.

She went inside only to see that it was an empty room that had a twin sized bed and a small window that was covered in duck on both sides so it was hard to see out of. The attic floor was wooden and there was a wooden desk that was in there.

Irene wondered what it was all about but then she saw that there was something carved into the desk.

She looked it only to see that it was a list of random words.

 **Alone**

 **Monster**

 **Bloodlust**

 **Desire**

Irene was confused but she turned and left out of the attic.

When she left there she went to the kitchen to make herself something to eat for dinner. It was getting very late so she was kind of hungry.

After having dinner Irene got ready for bed and sat on her bed.

"I'll explore outside."

With that she turned the light off and went to sleep.

 **(Inside of the hotel, Main office)**

The manager of the hotel was pacing back and forth.

"Sir, is it about the new girl you just hired?"

"Yes. I was surprised that she managed to get near the house behind this mansion without being seen. If she could that then this live-in night job would be fine for the hotel."

"As for the girl?"

"If we're lucky the killer will only see her and be content with her. Since it's been raining so much there aren't that many deaths near this area and since the girl is already there it won't be long until that killer sees her. I just hope that she could last at least a week."

His assistant nodded then they both went to their rooms of the hotel.

 **(In the cabin portion of the house)**

The young man that was in the cabin was sitting in his chair and was looking at a string of scarlet hair that he had found the other day.

 **(Yesterday)**

The young man was in the attic and was using a knife to carve the words 'alone', 'monster' and 'bloodlust' into the desk. He then stood up and left out of the attic and went back outside to go back into the cabin.

When he got inside the cabin he went around a wooden table that was in there. On the table were some tools that were all sorts of things for cutting hard meats and trees.

Then something caught his eye.

He saw that one of his sharp tools had a sting of red hair and he looked down only to see a few more scarlet hair strings and a drop of blood.

The young man just picked one of the scarlet strings of hair then wondered out loud to himself.

"Where did this come from? I never had any victims with red hair."

He looked behind him at the open door and headed back outside. It wasn't long when he spotted a young woman with the same scarlet hair leaving the hotels grounds.

'A girl came into the cabin? She's rather brave.'

With that he left back into the house. He went into the attic to carve 'desire' onto the desk as well.

"I will bring her back here and make her mine. That is, if she values her life."

 **(Present time)**

The young man smiled at the scarlet hair.

"Her hair is amazing."

He brought the strings of hair closer to his face and smelled their scent. Despite being in a rusty cabin he was able to smell the hint of cherries mixed with cinnamon.

After sniffing the hair he licked his lips then smiled.

"Delicious…."

 **AN: Alright there is chapter 4! The killer knows that Irene had came into the cabin, what will happen if they meet? Thank you for reading and I will update soon, Take Care!**


	5. The Encounter

A few days had gone by and Irene hadn't seen any changes in the area of the house. At least during the day time but during the night hours she would wake up feeling as if someone was watching her. Irene recalled that one night she did wake up but saw a dark figure in the doorway looking at her but when she blinked the figure was gone.

So after a week had gone by Irene still thought about killing herself.

She didn't bother leaving any notes but she did look at the instructions and saw that there was a rule that stood out.

 **Stay away from the Cemetery**

Irene just got dressed then left out of the house and headed to where she recalled the cemetery was.

As she walked there she saw that it was going to storm very soon but she didn't care. As she was walking it didn't take long to find the cemetery.

The cemetery was very foggy but Irene could still see the trees and the gravestones.

As she walked towards the cemetery she saw a stone bridge. As she walked she paused in her tracks when she saw someone leaving the cemetery. Irene went back to walking and she had passed the figure going into the cemetery.

When Irene was far into the cemetery she stopped to see a river that ran through the cemetery. She went to it and looked at her reflection with a blank expression.

"You're worthless, Irene. Your so-called parents want nothing to do with you. They only wanted Erza. The only reason why they kept you in their home was because they couldn't have another real child to call their own. You're only in Erza's life because they needed a terrible offspring to be an example of a failure."

Soon enough a storm came and rain was pouring rather heavy but Irene didn't move from where she stood.

Irene continued to stare but blinked when she noticed that the same stranger she had passed was standing behind her.

Irene turned around to look at him and saw what he really looked like.

The stranger was a young man that looked to be the same age as her. He had dark tanned skin and wore a black jacket. He also wore black boots and black gloves.

"So you're the new night shift worker."

"I was but not anymore."

"You got that right."

She saw him draw out a large knife but didn't show any sign of fear.

"You know, a little bit of whimpering or begging me to spare you would be nice to set the mood for me."

Irene just looked at him.

"To others death is cruel but as for me, I welcome that knife."

The young man blinked.

"What?"

"I said I welcome that blade. I have already planned on killing myself for a while and now that I'm out here I may as well get it done."

"You want to kill yourself? For what?"

Irene was stone faced again.

"I have reason to around. I already know that many people have been killed on this ground but it doesn't scare me that I'll be among them. Plus you're a killer, which means you would kill out of pleasure. So you'll be doing us both a favor."

"….."

"…."

"Such an odd one you are."

Irene, getting annoyed with his stalling of not just killing her grabbed his wrist that had the knife and stabbed herself in the left side of her stomach.

The young man blinked in surprise at Irene's actions and pulled the knife out only for Irene to fall into the river mouthing the words 'thank you' to him.

After Irene fell into the river with a deep wound to the stomach she had her last thoughts.

'It hurts but it was worth it. I don't have to suffer anymore. Father and Mother will have what they always wanted which is Erza, their perfect daughter. They don't have to waste time about me. I'm free from it all.'

Before Irene's vision blurred she saw a dark figure coming to her.

The young man had grabbed Irene and pulled her out of the river. As he looked at her she was passed out and he saw that her wound was still bleeding. The young man picked her up and rushed her to the house.

When he got her inside he laid her on a spare bed and ripped her shirt open with a single tug. He saw that her knife wound wasn't as deep as he thought it was then he got medicine and began to tend to her wound. As he was treating her he was sitting on her legs so that in case if she moved, she wouldn't move too much.

When he was done he was relieved that the wound didn't need stitching. He looked at Irene who was still passed out then he looked at her face as he spoke to her.

"You're an odd one indeed, but would you accept death like that?"

He reached down and stroked her face only to feel how smooth her skin was then he ran his fingers through her long scarlet hair.

"Such amazing hair."

He leaned closer to her to where their faces were mere inches apart.

"I don't know what happened in your life but please allow me to be free from it in a different way. Killing yourself isn't the answer."

He leaned closer and kissed Irene on the forehead.

"I'm going to keep you for myself. I know that you'll be angry but I won't harm you."

 **AN: Alright! I don't have to say anything, I will let you all be the judges! Take Care!**


End file.
